Snow Place to Go/Trivia
Trivia *This is the only instance in the TV series where the number of characters matches the number of the segment the episode is in. (The name is Deep Six and there are six characters in this episode.) *The garden gnome Flaky was carrying was this episode's "Cursed Idol", as it lead to both Flaky and Russell's deaths. *This is the first time Toothy receives a tooth injury until An Inconvenient Tooth, nearly 11 years later. *Even though Russell has a starring role, he doesn't have much plot relevance until the end. *This episode shares a lot of similarities to the episode prior, Take a Hike: **Both episodes leave the characters in an isolated location, forcing them to struggle for survival. **A female character dies first. **A wild animal starts killing off some of the characters. **The last character who dies, at first thinks he's safe until the same animal that killed off some of the other characters, kills them. *Following the concept of cartoon logic, Toothy's veins start screaming once they're pulled out with the fishing rod hook. *Lumpy is the only character to survive the episode, however, he only appeared in the first half of the episode. *Out of all the deaths in this episode, three of them were caused by the orca itself. *This is the first time that Flaky got stuck on something, which is an iceberg. *This is the second episode where Flaky was killed by animals/predatory flowers, the first was Take a Hike, the third was Idol Curiosity, the fourth was Wipe Out!. *When Russell failed to throw his hook into the ice fishing hole, Russell does Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the nine instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, Nutty in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(twice), and Petunia in ''I Nub You. *The way the orca slurps up Russell was similar to how the pterosaur slurped up Cro-Marmot in Dino-Sore Days. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Cuddles' death. (later spoils Russell stuck on an shattered iceberg) *Despite not being a Christmas-related episode, it has been included in the "Holidazed and Confused" minisite which can be viewed here. Cultural References *An orca killing off some of the characters in this episode is possibly a nod to the 1977 film Orca, which in actuality is a rip-off of the 1975 film Jaws. *Flaky's garden gnome might be a parody of Wilson the volleyball from Cast Away. *The joke of Flaky's garden gnome puncturing the ice and the results turning out disastrous may be a reference to the Ice Age franchise, where Scrat occasionally tries to stake his prized acorn into the ice often lead to disastrous results. Superlatives *Giggles' death is similar to one of Lumpy's deaths in Milk Pong. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Dunce Upon a Time and Gems the Breaks on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes while Giggles dies twice and Lumpy dies only once. *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode. *According to the commentary, this episode was originally named "Cannibalism" (probably because their only food source was a can of beans). Then was later called "Ice Fishing" before becoming this episode's name. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia